The method of placing a road-grader blade against the roadway has almost been unchanged since road-grader blades for the first time were taken into use many centuries ago. The force used to press the cutting edge against the roadway has always been estimated by the operator without any special means of assistance. Consequently, the applied force differs a lot in magnitude in each specific case and was fully dependent of the actual operator's experience and skill. Consequently, the work carried out has been more dependent of the operator's experience and skill than of the hardness and the geometric profile of the foundation. Road work carried out has therefore varied a lot in quality. When the road-grader blade has been pressed towards the roadway with a force not big enough the result of the work carried out was of bad quality. When the road-grader blade has been pressed towards the roadway with a force too big, damages in the roadway have occured and also resulted in too quick wear of the cutting edge which caused enormous costs in changes.